


Our Page

by nico_neo



Series: And suddenly, you were my everything [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chenle and Jisung are mentioned, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Honestly it's just fluff lmao, Like there's a lot of fluff, M/M, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: You make me smile without even trying. If I said I didn’t feel anything for you, I’d be lying.





	Our Page

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning i was just like "let's write a fluff without plot thing" but it ended up being a series what the fuck.
> 
> Enjoy!

When he heard the door of their apartment opening and closing a few seconds later, he got up from the couch to welcome his roommate back, all smile.

“Welcome ba- Oh fuck – I mean… What the fuck happened?” Jaemin stopped dead in his tracks as he saw in which state Jeno was.

The other had cuts on his face and his eyebrow arch was bleeding. And cherry on top, he was soaking wet thanks to the rain that was falling outside. Jeno just looked at him sheepishly.

“Hey…” he weakly waved at the honey-haired boy.

“What the fuck Jeno Lee?!” Jaemin squealed almost angrily as he walked in front of Jeno and cupped his face in his hands, examining him from every angle.

“I got into a fight.” Jeno explained like the obvious thing it was and Jaemin gave him an unimpressed look, so he sighed. “Some dickheads were bullying Jisung and Chenle. I interfered in before they could come to blows.”

At the older’s explanation, Jaemin gaze immediately softened. He knew how close Jeno and Jisung were, even though they were stepbrothers and that both their respective parents’ divorce wasn’t an easy time for the both of them, but they worked it out and were now as close as biological brothers could be. He also knew the older had a soft spot for Chenle. Jaemin was as fond of the two youngers as the black-haired was, and if he was in Jeno’s shoes, he’s sure he would have done the same. He couldn’t be angry.

“I hope you gave them a good ass kick then.” Jaemin joked and it brought a smile to Jeno’s bruised lips. “Are Chenle and Jisung okay?” he asked, curious and worried.

“Renjun brought them home.” Jeno reassured him.

Jaemin nodded. “Okay, let’s get you clean up now.” He released Jeno’s face he hadn’t noticed he was still cupping until now and he took a few steps back, warmth rushing to his cheeks. “I’ll go grab a towel. You’ll get a cold if you stay like that. And don’t move unless you want to be on cleaning chore tonight.” He threatened the older, who simply raised his hands in surrender, despite the aching pain he felt in his arms and shoulders.

 

They were now on the couch, Jeno had changed into comfortable and clean clothes and Jaemin had grabbed the first aid kit in their bathroom. He had cleaned most of the wounds and the last one left was the one on Jeno’s lips. The honey-haired boy put some disinfectant on a cotton and started to tap it on the bruised lip, making Jeno hissed in pain.

“Sorry.” Jaemin muttered and started taping again after Jeno whispered a “it’s okay”.

Jaemin lost his gaze on Jeno’s lips. And a sudden memory of that night when they had come back from a party and Jeno was so drunk Jaemin had to help him go to sleep. When he was about to leave the room, Jeno had grabbed his wrist and muttered a sleepy “stay”. And because Jaemin was weak when it came to Jeno, he had stayed, watching the other falling asleep quicker than the speed of sound. And it’s only once Jaemin was sure Jeno was fully asleep that he had leaned down and kissed the older on the lips. Only to run away once he had realized what he had done. Not without a blush though.

And now that the memory invaded Jaemin’s head, the only thing he could think of that he wanted to kiss Jeno again. With the other being conscious this time.

When he noticed that Jeno was also staring at him, Jaemin quickly regained composure and straighten up, clearing his throat, pulling the cotton away from the black-haired bruised lips.

“Okay. All done.” Jaemin said once he had put everything away.

“I didn’t need you to clean my wounds you know.” Jeno said, still looking at him.

The statement made Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t need it. You’re my medicine.”

It’s only when he noticed that Jeno was way closer than before that Jaemin understood that they were both leaning closer to each other. Jaemin lost his gaze once more on Jeno’s lips and he’s practically sure that Jeno’s gaze were on his own.

It’s only when their lips were about to touch that Jaemin cupped Jeno’s bruised cheek softly and tilt his head to the side. And instead of his lips falling on Jeno’s mouth, he landed them on the corner of his lips for a few seconds before pulling away and looking back at him.

The other seemed a bit disappointed, but he was mostly surprised and Jaemin’s heart filled with fondness.

“Don’t get hurt again, okay?” he averted him, his thumb stroking his cheek.

Before Jeno could answer though, Jaemin got up and went to put the first aid kit back in the bathroom, blush rushing to his cheeks and a stupid smile on his face. Even though he mentally slapped himself.

Back on the couch, Jeno watched Jaemin making his way to the bathroom with a smile on his lips. When Jaemin wasn’t in sight anymore, he shook his head, his smile never leaving his face as he made himself more comfortable between the cushions. He still pulled a face though and mentally reminded himself to not get into a fight anymore. But he quickly giggled after that, knowing he obviously couldn’t keep that promise.

 

Jaemin was startled when a sudden flash of lightning struck outside. He tried to calm his beating heart but when another flash struck again, he knew he wouldn’t be able to. And he silently cursed his fear of storms. He tried to go back to sleep but a third flash of lighting made that impossible and he slowly started to panic. He took a deep breath and made his way out of his bedroom. He stopped in front of Jeno’s door, thinking about if it was a good idea or not… Mostly after what happened earlier. But when the lighting struck again, Jaemin thought “fuck it” and knocked on the door and slowly opened it, peeking his head inside.

Jeno was sitting on his bed, the blanket spread on his legs and had his back against the wall. He was scrolling on his phone but lifted his head when Jaemin opened the door, looking at him curiously.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Uh…” Jaemin thought about lying but thunder growled again and he lost it. “Okay so it’s storming, and I’m really scared of storms… So… Can I possibly sleep with you tonight?” he asked, on the verge of tears.

He expected Jeno to laugh at him, to throw him out, but instead of what Jaemin’s wild imagination made him believe, the older put his phone away and lifted the covers, mentioning to Jaemin to come. And the younger would lie if he said he hadn’t run and literally threw himself inside the covers, wrapping it around him. Jeno giggled softly at his antics.

“Are you that scared?”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Jaemin squeaked, his voice muffled by the blanket and pillow.

He heard Jeno giggle again, but it didn’t have any mockery in it, so Jaemin relaxed a bit and tried to not think about what happened earlier and what could possibly happen tonight.

Jeno made himself comfortable inside the covers and faced Jaemin. He laughed again when he saw that only Jaemin’s eyes were visible over the blanket and the younger pouted. Jeno teased him about that and Jaemin was about to answer when another flash of lighting illuminated the room and made a huge growling sound, making Jaemin jump in fear. And before he could think about it, he had his arms wrapped around Jeno’s waist and his face hidden in his chest.

Jeno tensed under the surprise but soon relaxed. He quickly replaced the covers correctly, so it would cover the both of them and wrapped his arms around Jaemin, pulling him closer, and Jaemin could feel his cheeks warming up, but he tightened his grip anyway.

They both fell asleep peacefully, the thunder outside still growling, but it seemed far away.

 

Jeno woke up the next morning because of a cold breeze on his body and to the sound of rain pouring outside. It took him a moment to be aware of his surrounding but when he finally spotted the body in his arms, a gentle smile stretched on his lips. He fully remembered falling asleep with Jaemin in his arms, the younger’s face hidden in his chest, but it seemed they moved during the night because right now, Jaemin had all the blanket on himself, leaving Jeno only in his pajamas and his only solution to stay warm was to spoon him.

Just as he was about to make himself comfortable and wait for Jaemin to wake up, the honey-haired stirred in his sleep and turned around, facing Jeno, both still holding onto each other. The younger’s face was now in front of Jeno’s, the blanket sliding on Jaemin’s shoulder, but not enough for him to be cold. They foreheads were practically touching and it’s with a burst of confidence that Jeno made them touch, drawing closer to the younger.

Jeno didn’t tear his eyes away from Jaemin, tracing every angle on his face with his eyes. And the only thing he could think was that the younger was beautiful, and a sudden urge to kiss him made his way into Jeno’s body. Instead, the black-haired started to trace every feature of Jaemin’s face with his finger, leaving a feather touch on the smooth skin.

He didn’t know how long he stayed, staring and tracing Jaemin’s face with his finger, but the younger stirred again and his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed them sleepily and Jeno’s heart melted at the view, thinking Jaemin was too adorable for his own good.

Jaemin’s eyes landed on Jeno and then travelled around the room, certainly questioning why he wasn’t in his own room. Once more, Jeno found the view adorable.

“You’re very endearing when you’re half asleep.” Jeno found the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them, but Jaemin’s reaction made it worth it.

He saw Jaemin blush just before the younger hid his face in the warm blanket, lightly groaning. Jeno simply smiled. Eventually, Jaemin got his face out of the blanket and looked back at him with the same smile.

“Your bed hair is really cute.” Jaemin said in turn.

They both laughed but never made a move to part away from each other.

 

When him and Jaemin finally decided to get out of bed, it was already late in the morning and since it was raining, and the weather forecasting had announced a new storm during the day, they decided to stay at home. In any case, Jeno would have decline any hang out, his body was still sore and aching from his fight the day before. But Jisung had text him yesterday evening, thanking him and assuring that both him and Chenle were okay and that they would spend the evening together made it worth it all.

They had had a great breakfast and certainly wouldn’t eat anything at lunch so they both went to their own activities, but it’s like they didn’t want to leave the other since they always crossed path at some point. Jaemin had gone shower while Jeno was struggling with his homework and eventually gave up when Jaemin got out and go showered in turn, while Jaemin was doing his own homework. At the end, they ended up doing their homework together, helping each other out when one was struggling with an exercise or struggling about one point in their lessons. And if Jeno had known Jaemin was so good in math even though he was majoring in literature, he would have asked him help way before.

Once they were done with everything related to school, they cleaned up their books and textbooks and if Jaemin got up to go somewhere, Jeno stayed were he was sitting which meant on the floor, his back against the couch. He turned the TV on and stopped when he came across a channel that was diffusing ‘Friends’. He put the remote away and grabbed a cushion which he kept against his chest, hugging it like it was some plushie and lost himself in the show, laughing from time to time at the characters’ silliness.

He didn’t notice Jaemin had come back and had sat on the couch behind him, until the younger pulled him by the shoulders for him to rest between his legs. Jeno lifted his head in confusion and looked at Jaemin, who simply smiled at him before pushing his head back straight. Jeno simply shrugged and kept on watching the show, but he still leaned his head on Jaemin’s knee and soon after, Jeno could feel the younger’s fingers running in his hair, trying to braid the strands together. Jeno giggled at that but Jaemin didn’t say anything, still focused on his task. He gave up at some point and simply stroked his hair. His fingers slowly sliding down to Jeno’s face from time to time.

Jeno felt his eyelids becoming heavy and after a few minutes, his eyelids fell completely shut and he slowly faded into unconsciousness. But before he fell asleep, he felt Jaemin’s lips on the crown of his head and the only thought that crossed his mind was how domestic the whole thing was and how he wished it wasn’t a dream.

 

When Jeno woke up, he wasn’t on the floor anymore. Instead, he was on the couch, in a sitting position, his upper body leaning on the arm rest. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and looked around. The TV was still rolling but the volume was turned down as a background noise. On his left, Jaemin was plunged into a book, the only sound coming from him was the flicking of the pages. But when Jeno straighten up, his attention was on him.

“Sleeping beauty is up?” he smirked.

Jeno only shoved him gently on the shoulder and leaned the back of his head against the couch’s backrest, and they fell into a calm silence again.

Eventually, Jeno had fully turned into Jaemin’s direction, checking what the younger was reading. The honey-haired noticed and looked at him.

“Want to read too? It’s for my literature class though, it might not be interesting for you.” Jaemin proposed but pouted at the end of his sentence.

Jeno turned slightly red from being caught and rubbed his neck.

“No, it’s okay I’d like it but…uh…” Jeno looked at Jaemin’s eyes, still rubbing the back of his head. “I… I have a bit of dyslexia so…” Before he could end his sentence Jaemin smiled.

“Oh, it’s okay I’ll read it for you, then. Or we can try to read together.”

With that, the honey-haired sat closer to the older, their shoulders touching but neither of them minded. He put the book in front of them and started explaining the story to Jeno before reading out loud.

 

At some point during their reading, Jeno had leaned his head under Jaemin’s chin, resting it on his chest as the younger had wrapped his arm around his waist and absent-mindedly, his fingers had started to run on his upper arm.

Jeno often stopped Jaemin because he couldn’t decipher some words, and quickly apologized every time Jaemin helped him, and each time the younger told him to not be sorry. Moreover, Jaemin found it cute. The little frown that took place on the older’s face each time he was trying to read the dancing letters in front of his eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile. More than once, Jaemin’s eyes had divert on the black-haired lips, and the only thought running in his head was that he wanted to kiss him.

Soon enough, Jeno’s eyes weren’t following the dancing letters anymore. So, instead, he just stared at Jaemin, his eyes quickly falling on the movements of his lips. Lips he wanted to kiss. And his fingers running on his upper arm didn’t help at all.

“I think I love you.” Jeno said after a moment, a sudden confidence he didn’t know he had running through his veins.

Jaemin abruptly stopped reading, as well as his fingers stopped running on his arm. He quickly regained composure though and put the book on the little table and smirked down at Jeno.

“You think?” he asked and pouted right after. “What could make you sure of it?”

“How about a kiss?” Jeno said, straightening up to be face to face with Jaemin.

The honey-haired quickly obliged, muttering a ‘no problem’ before diving on the older’s lips, one of his hand finding its way on his waist while Jeno cupped his left cheek.

It was a simple, shy, slow kiss. Just their lips touching. But they didn’t find any need to do anything else. It was soothing, just like the rain that was pouring outside and hitting the windows.

The moment they parted was as soft as the kissed they just shared and Jaemin smiled even wider when he noticed that Jeno was chasing for his lips right after. He gave him a little peck and bumped their foreheads gently, Jeno’s fingers playing with the little strands of hair at the back of his neck.

“Got your answer?” Jaemin finally asked and Jeno nodded, a small smile on the corner of his lips. Jaemin couldn’t take it and dived on the black-haired lips again.

This time, their lips moved against each other’s and when they needed to break apart for air, Jeno kept the younger’s bottom lip between his teeth a mere second and started to leave kisses along Jaemin’s jaw but the honey-haired stopped him.

“You didn’t even let me answer.” Jaemin pouted again but quickly smiled when Jeno kissed his pout away. They stare at each other some seconds before the younger spoke again. “I love you too.” He rubbed Jeno’s nose with his own in a eskimo kiss and added. “Since you first stepped in the apartment the day we got it if you want all the truth.”

Jeno laughed at the last part and Jaemin was quick to follow but he caught Jeno whispering a ‘yeah me too.”

They stayed silent after that, their foreheads touching, it was calm, soothing. But suddenly, Jaemin started to giggle.

“Why are you laughing?” Jeno asked, curiously.

“It’s nothing but…” Jaemin giggled one last time before speaking again. “We still haven’t gone on our first date yet.”

“Wasn’t today like a stay-at-home-date?” the older proposed. And Jaemin couldn’t help but gently pinch his non-bruised cheek.

“Works for me.” He eventually smiled.

“Good then.” Jeno smiled back and they were kissing again.

 

They ended up laying on the couch, Jeno’s seeking for Jaemin’s warmth, pretty sure he had caught a cold thanks to the rain yesterday as he had sneezed for the past ten minutes. Jaemin didn’t say anything and just let him press himself closer in search of more warmth, running his fingers in his hair.

“Renjun’s going to either laugh at me or either make it a national holiday.” Jeno said after a moment.

“Why that?”

“Because he always says that you’re the only one who can turn me into a ‘Care Bear’, as he says.” Jeno explained. “And because I talked about you and how cute you were basically twenty-four-seven.” He added.

Jaemin cooed when he saw him blushing and kissed his forehead. He scrunched his nose when he noticed that Jeno’s forehead was rather hot and mentally made a note to prepare a soup for tonight’s dinner.

“You’re a whole care bear though.” Jaemin teased. “Actually… Donghyuck will probably do the same so I guess we’re in the same boat.”

Jeno snorted. “And they’re ones to talk, when they’re both whipped for each other but are too scared to say anything. Cowards.”

They laughed again and Jaemin unconsciously tighten his grip on Jeno’s body, intertwining their fingers.

 

A few doors away from their shared apartments, two boys sneezed at the same time. One, with a sun-kissed skin started to complain about who was talking about him while the other, with hazel hair, simply shook his head, watching the other fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
